


The Sleeper

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy has very different ideas of what to do in a sleeper car</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleeper

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \-- Arakawa owns all  
>  **Timeline/Spoilers** \-- decades post series.  
>  **Warning** \-- seniors getting sexy?  
>  **Author’s Note** \-- written for both Royai day and for fanfic_bakeoff’s prompts of Rise  & time. This is set in my series where Roy and Riza are entering the phase of their lives status post Roy being the Fuhrer. Other stories in this story include Your Hand in Mine & Sunrise, Sunset (both Roy/Riza, the latter also Ed/Winry and Al/Mei) but you don’t have to read these to understand them (or you could and make it a Royai day triptych.)

XXX

Riza sat on the narrow sleeper car cot, its blue and silver brocaded bedding matching the curtain on the window over the bed. “You’re up top.”

Her husband’s eyes canted to the top berth and he frowned, making the fine lines around his eyes crinkle. “How long is this trip to Xing?”

“Long enough to make you hate this sleeper car.” Riza grinned. “And it was your idea to travel the world now that we’re retired.”

Roy snorted, sitting next to her. “So it was. Seemed like the thing to do now that the kids are older. The Elric broods will be there if they need anything. I did promise to follow you wherever you wanted to go, love, to repay all those years you followed me.” Snuggling close, he sucked on the pulse point in her neck.

Riza ran a hand through his silvering hair. “Once we get there, it’ll be fun. The train, a little less so.”

“I’ll make it fun,” he murmured. 

“You think we have room on this tiny bed for that?” Riza laughed as his hand strayed to her breast.

“Of course. I can rise to any occasion.” Roy sat back, smirking.

She glanced down. Yes, rise was the operative word. Riza massaged his crotch, rewarded with a happy sigh. “So I see.”

“Several occasions in fact.” His smirk broadened. Riza’s eyebrows climbed. “I just need more time in between is all.”

She kissed her husband, undoing his trousers. “I’m going to let you prove that.”


End file.
